1. Field
The present invention relates to a photo-detecting pixel, a photo-detecting apparatus, and a method of driving the photo-detecting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A photo-detecting apparatus generates a detection signal by detecting incident light, and then generates a captured image from the detection signal. The photo-detecting apparatus is widely used in the field of diagnosis and captures an image of a target object by using various types of radiation rays.
An example of the photo-detecting apparatus is an X-ray detector. An X-ray (or X-radiation) has a short wavelength that can easily pass through a target object, and a transmission amount of the X-ray is decided according to the density inside the target object. That is, an inner state of the target object may be indirectly monitored by referring to the transmission amount of the X-ray that has passed through the target object. The X-ray detector may be used as a medical examination apparatus, a nondestructive examination apparatus, and the like.
The X-ray detector may be formed using a digital radiography method that does not use a film. The X-ray detector may generate a detection signal by detecting the intensity of an X-ray by using a photosensitive device.